


Honey Vision

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter incest, Nightmare, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A nightmare brings Myrcella to her mother's bed and then to Cersei's rare embrace.





	

She cuddled close to her mother, as close as she dared to. The older woman had been perturbed in the middle of the night by Myrcella’s demand for comfort. An unpleasant dream had pulled the girl from her slumber and in turn disrupted the queen. Yet as Myrcella shuffled towards her mother she still felt ill at ease. Cersei had begrudgingly allowed her to stay and shown little affection as she seemed to resume sleeping.

But Myrcella couldn’t follow, she was racked with doubts. A faint tap against the other woman’s shoulder accompanied by an equally low whisper. “Mother?”

First Cersei ignored the plea, she was unhappy with the interruption, moreso over something so trivial. But as she felt a renewed tap she turned sharply, fixing her gaze on the young blonde.

Startled, Myrcella shuffled back but was brought to a pause as her mother clamped her hand against her thigh. “Myrcella, is there something else you wish to say?”

A prolonged pause followed before Myrcella responded. “Are you still mad at me?” A heavy sigh, Cersei obliged a thin smile as she spoke. “No. Now go to sleep.” A heavy shiver came over the girl as she gazed to her mother.

Cersei tightened her hold, leaning closer until she pressed her lips against her daughter’s ear, breathing softly. “There is something else, tell me.”

Her lips trembling, the blonde nodded slowly as she whispered. “Yes.” As Cersei’s firm grasp drifted along Myrcella’s thigh, shifting to her ass, clamping firmly. The grasp tightening as Myrcella could only gasp out. “Fuck me, fuck me mother.”


End file.
